Meadow Clover Princess
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: Please R&R. Since, I'm fond of the FCBF characters, Kazane Fujimiya & Rouga Aragami (pair or not). This section will be one-shots stories on these wonderful characters.
1. Meadow Clover Princess (non-pair)

**Disclaimer: I don't own BuddyFight. BuddyFight belongs to Bushiroad. They are an impressive team. I never know what their plotting with the story. It is new and existing each episode. **

**Meadow Clover Princess.**

One springtime evening, Kazane Fujimiya is walking – on the sidewalk – from Castle to her 2-story home. Her buddy monster, Blade, is fast asleep within her cyan vest hood that he claims as 'his' owl nest. The young orange-haired adolescent's gaze softens, as she sidelong glances at an exhausted Blade from the corner of her left eye. "Oh, Blade. You really did have a big day of adventurous battles today."

A soft whimper is heard nearby somewhere inside the darkness of the back ally. Kazane anxiously, trots ahead in hot pursuit to find the owner to the soft whimpers. As she nears the location of the soft whimpers, Kazane stops dead in her tracks. Her glossy lips part in a gasp at what she saw.

There is a pure white dog creature with not just one head but three heads. The 3-headed miniature dog softly growls, showing some sense of his hostile nature. He continues to growl - fearlessly - at an approaching Kazane.

"Oh, you're afraid of me." Kazane bends down on her knees. She gestures her outstretched palm - upwards – for miniature form Cerberus to investigate. The three heads of miniature Cerberus slightly sniff her palm. "You poor thing." Kazane said, noticing the limping gestures that the 3-headed dog displayed by raising its right front paw.

After, miniature Cerberus smells her aura from her upward palm. He glances deep into her sincere crimson eyes with his. The middle head licks her upward palm gesturing that he no longer feels inferior to her.

Kazane's other hand pats each head twice resting her palm on the middle head. The left and right heads resume to sniff her right arm and lightly lick her arm. Swiftly, Kazane plucks the thorn from its front right paw. She digs into her grey shoulder-pack to retrieve her pine green handkerchief and squeeze some ointment on the cloth. Kazane takes hold of the right paw in her hand before wrapping the ointment handkerchief on its paw, firmly. "There you go." She said, smiling warmly at the three-headed dog.

"Cerberus," A deep, chilling voice said from behind Kazane. His massive frame hovers over Kazane's petite kneeling frame.

Kazane looks over her left shoulder to see the 8th grader, Rouga Aragami, towering over her frame. There is a soft nudge that redirects Kazane's attention elsewhere. Her redirection is facing the 3-headed dog once again.

Miniature Cerberus is wigging his tail, casually. His left and right heads lick each side of her cheeks. And, as for the middle head, he licks her glossy lips with his tongue. This is his nonverbal gesture of gratitude to her kindness.

Rouga turns around to walk away from Kazane. The miniature Cerberus follows close behind his human buddy, gleefully and casually swishing its tail. After a few steps, Rouga stops in his tracks. His silence still remains. Without looking at the orange-haired tomboy girl that is still kneeling down on the cement. He resumes his departure without words spoken between them. He turns the corner – with the miniature Cerberus at his side – leaving Kazane's sights.

A small smile corners Kazane's lips, as she understands without words exchanged between them, that Rouga really appreciated what she had done for 'his' miniature Cerberus.

**Ekosi.**

**AN: **_This is not really a pairing one-shot. I've got inspired to write this one-shot story from the event of Sengoku Academy, when Kazane is looking forward to the on-going challenging matches between the students. There is one scene that has her surrounded by wildlife. Since seeing the miniature Cerberus, I just couldn't resist. I just had to write this story. Kazane is an animal lover. She has somewhat the princess trait qualities. Kazane is a tough tomboy, but at the same time can show her girly side. Rouga-kun and Kazane-chan are my most favourite characters in the show, Future Card BuddyFight._


	2. Princess of Friendship (Rouga x Kazane)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buddy Fight. It belongs to Bushiroad. Such awesome writers. I totally love this anime as much as I love Vanguard G with Chrono, Jaime and gang.**

**AN: Another one-shot dedicated to Rouga x Kazane. The word 'Stars' is a break from scenes between the two. 'Ekosi' is literally 'that's all folks'.**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Princess of Friendship**

Kazane is walking down the street; she is carrying a grocery bag full of snacks for this Friday evening special event. The orange-haired girl stops mid-step; Kazane lifts up her head to silently stare at the cyan sky. It is colored a pinkish-purple. The soft winds start to breeze through her short orange hair.

Kazane combs her fingers through her rustled hair. Her silent thoughts linger to a recalled memory when she came across a troubled young teenage guy. His frame stance was facing the tidal waves of the dark blue ocean. "Poor Rouga. He looked so troubled. I wonder what is bothering him." She said, resuming her walk home.

**_Stars_**

Rouga lowers his head down; some shadows cover his cyan eyes. His ears silently listen to the blissful sounds of the waves. The waves splash against the rocks alongside the shores. There is a single card in between his fingers. "The 'Princess of Friendship', eh?" His lips allow him to say in a soft whisper. His lips curve into a soft smile. A fond memory returns to him in regards to a recent Buddy Fight against his rival, Gao Mikado. The truth is that he has learnt a lot from that match, more so than he was going to admit openly to.

Rouga lifts up the single card that is still in between his fingers to stare at it. The card in between his fingers, 'Brave Equipment Glory Seeker' is a Dungeon-based card. It has a rare bonus known as 'Miracle Revival'. The special ability for this card is to send it to the drop zone, when life points reach zero. This is a second chance to draw another card from the top of the deck. If it is a spell card, the life points will become three. He recalls a recent memory involving a certain orange-haired tomboy.

"Which one is 'Pillar of Fire'?" Kazane said, winking.

"The one on the right."

"Ding. Ding. You guessed it." Kazane said, pleased at the result of adding the card to her hand instead of adding it to her Gauge. "Now, I'll use it to destroy Ogre on the left."

Rouga silently scowls. "I draw." He said, casually touching his core gadget on his spearhead. "I charge and draw." A confident smile curves his lips at his new shuffled deck.

After a bright light vanishes, computer announcer announces the victor of the match. "Rouga Aragami."

"Hey," Kazane said, leaping down onto the stadium.

"Hm." Rouga said, slightly blinking his eyelids to gaze down at the orange-haired girl in front of him.

"Rouga Aragami, let's both exchange cards."

"Huh?" Rouga said, re-blinking his eyelids questionably.

"I'll give you 'Brave Equipment Glory Seeker' as a sign of friendship."

"A 'Brave Equipment Glory Seeker', huh?" Rouga said, receiving the Dungeon card from Kazane. Without many words exchanged between the young teenage guy and the young adolescence girl, Rouga takes a single card from the top of his Ace Defeat deck. Swiftly, Rouga hands over a single card for Kazane to receive.

"Survival Chance?" Kazane said, raising her eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to trade this spell based card for my item card, Rouga?"

Rouga gulps, quickly turning his back to Kazane. "I'm sure."

Kazane's crimson eyes soften. "Thank you. I'll treasure this card."

Rouga sidelong glances at the orange-haired girl's offensive stance with his now soften sapphire eyes to encounter another worthy rival.

"You're my 17th, Rouga."

"17th?"

"Yes. I still have 83 more friendships to encounter, until I finally reach my personal goal of having 100 friends."

"100 friends." Rouga repeats, averting his discomforting gaze elsewhere. "Friendships are…" He trails off, being wrapped in a gentle hug from behind.

"Friendships are real, Rouga. I'll prove to you that they are real." Kazane vows, lifting her head up to met his sapphire eyes with her crimson ones.

Rouga lightly shakes his head, closing his eyelids in dismissal. He takes a step back and ends up breaking free from that gentle hug of hers. Rouga reopens his ice-cold eyes to stare at her; he casually pats her head with his left palm. Before walking by past her, Rouga coldly adds his thoughts on the term. "Friendship is nothing more than an illusion based on selfish and limited benefits."

"Rouga," Kazane whispers, watching the young dishearten teenager walk out of her sights.

**Stars**

"Rouga," Kazane said, sitting on her windowsill. In between her fingers is a single card. It is the same card that she has received from Rouga. Kazane slides off her windowsill, she walks to her twin sized bed.

Suddenly, a gust of wind brushes against her backside. Kazane stops in her footsteps. There is a shadowy frame standing right behind her. His face is covered with a half-mask. It is a black half-faced mask with some red trims alongside the sides to hide his identity. "I've kept you waiting, haven't I?"

"Who…"

"I'm called 'Wolf'." The half-masked one said, combing his fingers through her orange hair. "You're my precious soft-wind that I cannot resist to avoid any longer." He adds, reaching his hands out to cover over hers. His pair of fingers intertwined with hers. "I've missed you."

Kazane twirls her body around to break free from his firm grasp. Her crimson eyes notices that the young man has long white hair. He has a seldom expression on his handsome half-masked face. His cheeks are visible rosy, almost to the point of being considered flushed.

"I've finally found my precious soft winds that will carry my howling melody to the moonlight stars and back."

Kazane remains silent.

"Those soft winds have always been so refreshing to me." Rouga replies, reaching out his hand to grasp her hand in his. He pulls her closer to the warmth of his chest. His right palm rests on the back of her head.

"Just as I thought. You really do smell so much like a peppermint candy. I like this scent on you, Kazane Fujimiya." The warmth of his breath touches her collarbone. And, in addition his soft lips that lightly kiss her, tenderly and affectionately.

"Rouga," Kazane said, nervously swallowing. Her right palm covers her neckline, protectively. In the previous encounter with the masked one known as 'Wolf', the swift feel of his tongue had slightly touched her neckline. And, that feeling alone sent shivers down her spine. The half-masked Rouga Aragami slightly reminded her of the dangerously tongue-lashing Davide Yamazaki to her inner thoughts.

Kazane takes a few steps back and ends up breaking free from the warmth of his embrace that he shared with her. "Why are you having the sudden 'change of heart'? It is just so unlike you."

Rouga remains silent.

The soft winds breeze through her bedroom, the windy breeze lifts the white see-though curtains. The half-masked one known as 'Wolf' vanishes in a blink of an eye.

Kazane blinks her eyelids, she has returned to reality. "Was that all just a daydream?" She asked, after her miniature daydream of a certain rogue that disappears in a blink of an eye.

The orange-haired girl shakes her head from the previous daydream that she has just had. A defeated sigh escapes from her parted glossy lips. "I really do need some sleep, if I'm daydreaming like that." Kazane said, resuming to her twin sized bed. Flopping on top of her bed, her eyelids close to fall into slumber.

**Stars**

A pair of sapphire eyes watches from the duplex rooftops, his arms are folded across his chest. "Kazane Fujimiya." He allows his lips to say her name. "Perhaps, you really are the 'Princess of Friendship' that Azi Dahaka spoke of." Rouga said, unfolding his arms across his chest. He leaps mid-air to silently enjoy the soft breeze of the soft winds brushing through his long white hair as he descends from the duplex rooftops.

"I know this much. Azi Dahaka and Kyoya will stop at nothing to obtain you as a vessel of light." He said, landing on the cemented sidewalk. Rouga turns around to lift his head up to look at the open window.

"You're everlasting hope for one hundred friends is what makes you the 'Princess of Friendship'. I can somewhat understand that formal desire of yours. It is almost similar to mine of long ago past." He adds, confirming his inner thoughts.

"Kazane Fujimiya, I will be observing you on how this term 'friendship' is so real. How will you better educate me in regards to encountering many friendships, Kazane Fujimiya?"

**Ekosi. **

**AN:**

After watching episode 59, I really felt sorry for Rouga-kun. Kyoya and Sofia are such ruthless people. Kazane-chan does show some slight interest in Rouga-kun's character development and his Buddy Fight strategy (against Zanya). Rouga-kun &amp; Kazane-chan are slightly out of character. it is because Rouga-kun is slowly changing his prideful characteristic trait piece by piece. Kazane-chan could have a slight fondness for Rouga-kun slightly hinted in episode 33 &amp; 34\. I think their friendship would be adorable. Just as adorable as Rouga-kun's and Gao's rivalry. Gao so badly wants to befriend Rouga-kun that it would be awesome if Rouga-kun befriended Kazane-chan before reluctantly befriending Gao.

Kyaa!

Okay…

I admit I support Kyoya x Sofia pairing. Although, I'm an anti Sofia x Rouga. Rouga-kun does deserve better than ugly Sofia. I still think that Kazane is the un-canon granddaughter of Ironclaw.

Similar, Tasuku x Gao exchange cards with each other. I can see Kazane x Rouga exchange cards that will also to symbolize their friendship. There are slight hints in the anime that these two can befriend each other.

It took me a while to find one card that Rouga-kun could exchange with Kazane-chan. I always thought Brave Equipment Glory Seeker would be a good card exchange with Rouga-kun from Kazane-chan. I decided to use the spell card known as Survival Chance.

Rouga-kun and Kazane-chan can really learn something from each other. I really wanted to see a match with Kazane x Rouga. Anyways. In episode 33, Gao x Rouga do have an even match using Danger vs. Dungeon worlds. So, I can consider it pretty close to a Kazane x Rouga match.

Just like a devoted Zelink and Zutara, I'll always support WindWolf pairing, a Kazane x Rouga ship.


	3. cauliflower and broccoli (windwolf-ship)

**Disclaimer: I don't own BuddyFight. It belongs to Bushiroad.**

**AN: This is the one-shot story that I promised for all those WindWolf-shippers (Rouga Aragami x Kazane Fujimiya).**

**Cauliflower and Broccoli**

Kazane Fujimiya is re-arranging two types of vegetables, Cauliflower and Broccoli. The base model plan is on the project to extend a new park. The single cauliflower is in the middle of the dozens of broccoli that circle around it.

Kazane looks over her right shoulder to the shadowy figure frame that towered over her kneeling frame. "Hello, Rouga."

"What are you doing, Kazane?" Rouga said, resting his right hand on his hip.

"It's the extended model for the park that you want to build."

"Mm…" Rouga said, nodding his head. "Um… Why is there a cauliflower there?" He asked, narrowing his brow at her.

"I'm glad you asked." Kazane said, revealing her charming smile that widens to gain the attention of the all too serious Rouga Aragami. "It is called the 'Tree of Life'."

"The 'Tree of Life'?" Rouga said, raising his brow.

"It is…"

"My most least favorite vegetable. I thought I told you that I totally dislike cauliflower."

"Oh, Rouga." Kazane said, forcing a sheepish laugh from her throat.

"Whatever." Rouga said, turning on his heel to walk away. "Just make sure to get rid of that cauliflower."

Kazane watches the new-founded young CEO leave her sights. He has just turned the corner at the end of the corridor. "He's more moody than usual."

'Dark Horse.' Katy Perry song plays on the radio.

Kazane stood up to walk over to the window. Her gaze lingers to the afternoon sunlight hiding behind the white puffy clouds. "I really should've brought my umbrella. It looks like rain."

"Kazane," Rouga said, re-entering the office. He literally stops dead in his tracks. "You didn't remove that cauliflower."

"I was taking a little break. I need to refresh my ideas."

"Fair enough." Rouga said, glancing at his paperwork in his hands. "I believe that this paperwork is yours. It is titled: 'Tree of Life'."

"Oh," Kazane said, receiving the paperwork. "Sorry about that."

Reluctantly, Rouga allows Kazane to take the paperwork from his hands into hers. Her fingertips briefly brush on his backhand. "The reason as to why I dislike cauliflower. It is because the cauliflower is just 'too plain' to stare at."

"Well, I'm just as 'plain' as the cauliflower." Kazane said, leaning closer distance to bashful Rouga.

"That's not the same." Rouga said, averting his gaze from looking at her.

"How so?"

Rouga doesn't answer. Instead, he nervously gulps the struggling words down his throat. He could smell her sweet scented coconut body wash that was left on her. There is a pair of lips that touch his left cheek. Rouga blinks his eyelids.

"You're so cute when you're so bashful, Rouga."

"What?" Rouga asked, struggling to regain his 'cool' composure. In silent revenge against the orange-haired young lady in front of him, Rouga reaches over to grab the cauliflower and pops that cauliflower into his mouth. His jaw moves up and down to indicate that he is chewing his least favorite vegetable inside the interior of his mouth.

"Um… Rouga, you just ate…"

Forcefully swallowing the chewed up vegetable, Rouga inhales deeply into his lungs. A sly smile curls on his lips. "That's what happens when you provoke me. I won't lose to a 'little girl' like you."

"I'm a young woman, Rouga." Kazane corrects, swinging her forefinger.

"Could've fooled me."

"Besides that topic." Kazane said, dismissing his bold insults. "Why would you eat your least favorite vegetable?"

"Chewing it was no day at the park."

Kazane remains silent.

Rouga shrugs his shoulders. "I just became slightly amused by the comparison between the cauliflower and you, Kazane." He adds. "Besides, it was worth a try to taste it out. I might learn to like it."

Kazane blinks her eyelids, owlishly.

"The cauliflower…" Rouga said, averting his gaze from Kazane. "… It has its own unique flavor. The overlooked attributes seem to have slightly changed my stereotyped mind."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Rouga steals a sidelong glance at the cheerful Kazane. "I think I can finally learn to like cauliflower. It's all thanks to a certain someone."

"Huh?" Kazane said, blushing in response to his interesting confessions.

**Ekosi.**

**AN: Hopefully everyone liked this story. **


	4. Challenging Affections (non-pair)

**Disclaimer: I don't own BuddyFight. Bushiroad does.**

**Challenging affections.**

Sengoku Academy

Rouga Aragami is sitting on a rooftop, he is overseeing a buddy fight battle below in the Sengoku stadium. At his right side, there is a young cyan-haired boy, Kiri Hyoryu. The young boy is originally from the Dungeon World; he has decided long ago to live among the humans on Earth. Kiri Hyoryu is known as the Onmi Water Lord, Miserea. Rouga has always felt a closeness towards the youth and soon became Kiri's mentor for Danger World. He never guessed that Kiri was an Onmi Lord of Dungeon World. It has already been a whole three years, since the destruction of the fiend, Yamigeto, was vanished. It was all thanks to Bolt Fujigami and Gao Mikado. _'A whole three years…'_ His lingering thoughts are elsewhere.

Kiri's ringtone is heard. It is the ringer tone of Tynisha Keli 'My First Love' song. "Hello, Fujimiya-san."

Rouga opens his eyelids, sidelong glancing at the orange-haired tomboy on FaceTime from the light blue iPhone6. He silently listens in on their conversation.

"Kiri-sempai, I'm having a celebration for my fourteenth birthday. It's going to be held at Aibo Academy." Kazane informs, smiling ever so cheerfully. "I was just wondering, if you'll be making it to the party. Parasol-san will be there."

"Count Dawn, eh?" Kiri chuckles, sheepishly. "Should I come in my original form Miserea, Fujimiya-san?"

"Really? You'll come as your Onmi Lord version?" Kazane sounds ecstatic. "That would be so totally awesome to have you come in as your original Onmi Lord form for my birthday. I'd totally love it. Onmi Lords are so awesome."

Kiri forces a half-hearted chuckle to her enthusiasm. "Fujimiya-san,"

"Oh," Kazane pauses, now noticing the reserved Rouga Aragami behind Kiri. "Will Rouga be also attending as well by any chance, Kiri-sempai?"

_'__The nerve of this tomboy using my first name. We don't even know each other well enough to even use each other's first name.'_ "Tsk." Rouga makes a disdainful sound.

Kiri resumes to sheepishly laugh. "Well, Fujimiya-san. I'll see if Aragami-sempai will be able to come to celebrate your birthday." He pauses, combing his fingers through his cyan hair. "Is there any special gift that you want?"

"Nah." Kazane declines, shaking her head. "It's all A-oh-kay. You coming in as Miserea will be awesome enough present for me." Kazane adds, smiling at Kiri. "Kiri-sempai, you can just call me 'Kazane', you know." She reassures, with a soft hearted smile.

"S-Sure." Kiri stutters, feeling some heat warm his cheeks. _'She's so like a yellow butterfly. Pure and innocent.'_

"Okay. I'll see you, later." Kazane beams in delight, disconnecting from FaceTime.

Kiri releases a deep sigh. He is totally unsure of how to react to Kazane's enthusiasm. _'My only way of impressing Fujimiya-san is by being in my Onmi Lord form.'_

Rouga shakes his head, dismissing the intention of prying for information on what is wrong. He totally understands his friend. It is as clear as day. _'Kiri really does like that fun-loving tomboy.'_ Rouga thought, closing his eyelids. He remembers that expression of the heartbroken girl that looked so fearful when Kemura was being possessed by Yamigeto. A part of him wanted to protect that same dishearten tomboy from experiencing that heartache once more. _'I was unable to protect her. Instead that bamboo hat guy did.'_ He releases a soft growl.

"Aragami-sempai," A soft spoken voice is heard.

"Huh?" Rouga flash opens his eyelids. His eyesight looks at the solemn look of Kiri. Without words exchanged between them, Rouga ruffles the youth's head.

Kiri uses his left backhand to slap Rouga's right hand away from ruffling up his cyan hair. "Aragami-sempai, I can tell how you feel for Fujimiya-san."

"There's nothing between us." Rouga proclaims, he literally denies his own growing fondness for that cheerful tomboy. _'Since when did that silly tomboy ever enter into my heart?'_

Kiri leans his head down on Rouga's right shoulder. "Aragami-sempai, we've known each other for quite awhile now."

"And," Rouga said, sharply.

"I know you really do cherish Fujimiya-san."

"Say what?" Rouga said, flustered. "I do NOT like that tomboy."

"I understand, Aragami-sempai." Kiri said, allowing Rouga to bluntly deny. "You have to admit her charming smile is what really brightens up those gloomy days. I know when I see her, I feel all warm inside."

"Tsk." Rouga turns his head.

"When you see her sadness, it is more painful for you compared to those blizzard nights that you've endured long ago."

Rouga scuffles, dismissing his mixture of the warmth and the bittersweet feelings. He rests his hand on Kiri's right shoulder and pulls him closer to his chest.

Kiri can hear the drumbeat of Rouga's heart. "Aragami-sempai,"

"Only you, Kiri Hyoryu, can make my heartbeat pace normally." Rouga said, without looking at his prodigy. "I don't need that silly tomboy to bring me peace-of-mind."

Kiri looks up at his mentor. He totally understands what his mentor is implying. _'Aragami-sempai is denying his own affections for Fujimiya-san, because she already likes Mukuru and Gao.'_ He averts his gaze to see the champion of the buddy fight that has just finished. It is the ninth Onmi Lord, Mukuru. _'Mukuru. He is another love rival for Fujimiya-san. He's a strong opponent.'_

Rouga stands up on his feet, and holds out his upgraded Danger World deck. Kiri lifts up his head to look at his mentor. "I challenge you to a Buddy Fight."

Mukuru snickers underneath his mask helmet form. "I accept your challenge, Wolf."

Rouga snickers.

_'__I'll totally defeat him.'_ The two rivals, Rouga and Mukuru, chant inside their minds.

_At Kazane's House_

_'__I wonder what Mukuru is doing. It has been a while since we've talked to each other.' _Kazane thought, looking outside from the window as she is sitting on her bedroom windowsill.

"Kazane," Ms. Fujimiya said, walking into her daughter's room. "It's time to get ready for bedtime." She said, grabbing a comb in her left hand. She starts combing her daughter's waist-length orange hair. "Over these past three years, I've noticed that you've decided to grow out your hair."

"Yes." Kazane said, unable to tell her mother the real reason as to why she decided to out grow her hair. "My friend, Cedar Strongeagle, said that if I grown my hair out. It would look more awesome."

"Oh," Ms. Fujimiya said, sounding interested.

"Mother, have you seen Blade?"

Ms. Fujimiya shakes her head. "Did something happen between the two of you?"

Kazane shakes her head. "I've just been noticing that Blade often leaves here at seven in the evening and returns at midnight."

"Maybe he found an owl-lady friend."

"Mother."

Ms. Fujimiya chuckles, planting a soft kiss on her daughter's left cheek. "It's better to just let Blade have his space. He must have his reasons as to why he's not here."

"I know." Kazane agrees, frowning. _'I just wish Blade would trust me more.'_

At a hidden clubhouse.

A miniature Cerberus yawns in the shadows, he is busy eavesdropping on a group of monsters. They are all discussing on the up-comings events.

"Blade, what's wrong?" Asamodai looks at the little green owl at his right side.

"It's nothing, Asamodai." Blade denies, brushing off the loneliness he felt without Kazane.

"You're really worried about her?" Asamodai adds, closing his eyelids. "I worry about Tetsuya all the time."

"Kazane has been through quite a lot." Blade said, closing his eyelids. "She has always kept her feelings hidden. If she finds out…"

"Shosetsu and I will continue to keep an extra eye on her." The speaking sword volunteers his services. Blade doesn't answer the speaking sword.

_'__Why would they need to protect that girl?'_ Cerberus wondered to himself.

"… A princess of… We have to…secret…" The group of monsters begin to whisper to each other.

Cerberus snarls to himself. _'How did they find out that I was eavesdropping?'_ He wonders to himself. He leaps in midair and runs off - on his fours - to return to his buddy, Rouga Aragami.

At Sengoku Academy

Rouga and Mukuru are panting. They are at one life each.

"You're not half bad, Aragami."

"Neither are you." Rouga adds, looking at his deck. "I charge and draw." He announces, holding up a card. "I'll use the spell card, 'Survival's Chance'."

Mukuru becomes alert.

Rouga snarls in disappointment. "I call Ogre to the left. Attack the fighter."

Mukuru holds up a card and manages to defend himself from the onslaught.

Rouga growls, as his turn is done.

"It looks like I'll win this buddy fight." Mukuru said, holding up a card.

Rouga narrows his eyelids. _'I won't lose to this newbie.'_

While watching, Rouga and Mukuru, Kiri feels a chilling shiver go down his spine. _'Fujimiya-san,'_ He thought, turning his head to the western horizon. _'It's about time that I protect my precious someone.'_

On a rooftop.

"The time for capturing the _little_ princess is upon us." A cloaked hooded woman said, turning to a group of pirates. "Scatter." She commands, with a motion of her right hand signal of dismissal. "Here we come, Princess Kazane."

Ekosi.

AN: Okay. This sounds like an awesome plot idea. I like the shipping for Kazane: Rouga, Mukuru, and Kiri. I've always had this idea for the longest time: Kazane is a princess. Still it is quite unofficial in the anime. Although, there has been lots of individuals that often want to rescue her. Such as Blade, Count Dawn, Captain Answer, Mukuru, Kiri, Rouga. Gao knows Kazane's strong and thus believes in her strength. Tasuku has his sights on Sofia, while Sofia has her sights on Kyoya. In season one, Kazane was surrounded by animals (in her daydream). It is similar to the classic disney princesses (snow white, cinderella, aurora). If Kazane and Rouga did marry and have a son. They both would treat him with reassurance. It would be similar on how they both treat Kemura. I love episode 46 Season 2. Best Kazane episode ever. I believe that Rouga x Kazane relationship would be built on an emotional level. Rouga became an orphan. Kazane lost her father to the disaster. I'll always ship Rouga x Kazane (WindWolf). Also, I totally love how Mukuru calls Kazane 'Little Lady'. It is so adorable.

Ai-chan.


	5. Starlight night

**Disclaimer: Don't own BuddyFight. Bushiroad does.**

AN: A quick Rouga x Kazane one-shot.

Kazane Fujimiya rolls over in her bed and wraps her arm around a small Kappa doll that her late father, Daichi, got for her when she was three. "Dad," She whispers, nuzzling her face on the doll. A light tap is heard from her windowsill. "Huh?" Kazane sits up on her bed to see a long white haired young man cloaked in a black school uniform. "R-Rouga,"

From outside the windowsill, Rouga Aragami solemnly stares at a tearful Kazane that holds her doll. He uses his spear to picklock the window lock, the window opens with a cooling breeze that lightly brushes his lengthy hair. "Why are you in tears?"

"Oh," Kazane starts to quickly wipe her tears from her eyelids. "It was only just a dream. I'm really fine." She adds, forcing a smile.

Rouga rests his hand on his right hip. "You don't expect me to believe that!" He lightly roars, growling from inside his throat in great annoyance for being lied to straight-faced. "You can always lean on me." He said, without much warning, he swiftly wraps his arms around her shoulders and pulls her into his arms, firmly. The warmth of his chest against hers.

"R-Rouga," A flustered Kazane said, her cheeks start burning to a faint primrose shade.

Rouga lightly pats her back in a comforting gesture. "I'm right here for you, Fujimiya."

"Um…" Kazane remains speechless of how to respond to this unusual gesture from the lone wolf and well respected rival of her friend, Gao Mikado. "I'm really fine."

"I understand how you really feel for 'him', Fujimiya." Rouga said, a sorrowful gaze is within his azure eyes.

Kazane gasps, after releasing who 'him' is that Rouga is referring to. Her fingertips touch her lips, as she stares at Rouga. "How?" She lowers her fingers from covering her lips.

In a silent caressingly and affectionately gesture, Rouga traces the thin outline of her glossy lips with his fingertips. "I wonder," He briefly pauses. His eyelids narrow in disarray at a silent thought.

"R-Rouga," Kazane innocently whispers, now becoming aware their faces are close enough to each other for a potential stolen tender kiss. She notices Rouga licking his lips to moist them. The pacing of her heartbeat, quickens. "I really…"

Rouga presses his fingertips on her lips to silence Kazane. The tip of his nose nuzzles against the tip of hers, affectionately. "My feelings are real, Fujimiya. I won't lose to another."

The last thing Kazane remembers is that his azure eyes are staring in a yearning gaze into her soft ruby shaded eyes. The cooling wind brushes against the warmth of their bodies to provide some type of a chilling effect. A light shiver escapes from between them. And, there is a light peak kiss on her right cheek.

"Time for slumber, Fujimiya." Rouga said, taking hold of her hand in his. He guides and lowers Kazane to the surface of her bed. A cyan blanket drapes over Kazane to cover her body.

"Goodnight, Rouga."

"Mm." Rouga nods, not really responding to her. His fingers brush her fringes aside from her sleeping face. Then, he boldly crawls onto her bed. He lies down next to her and wraps his arms around her blanket-covered waist. "I'll always protect you, Fujimiya."

Ekosi.


End file.
